International Fred
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Angelina voices her opinion at a National Joke Convention, to which her husband, Fred, is not too pleased about. Set Post OotP. Fluff alert!


International Fred

_Disclaimer: All Characters are from J.K. Rowling's Wonderful World…I've only enforced a couple ideas!_

"Oops! I'm sorry Angelina, let me get that for you," said Fred. He picked up Angelina's hair clip, which had fallen out of her hair. Fred had married Angelina last year.

"Oh, well thanks," said Angelina, not bothering to look out at her husband as he handed her the clip. They were headed to the International Confederation of Jokes and Tricks, in London, England. It was a dinner party that all of the joke shop owners had to attend, with their spouses. "Who else is coming, anyways?" asked Angelina curiously, as she snapped the clip back into her hair.

"Not many people that I know. But of course, George and Alicia will be coming." Angelina grinned at the thought of her best friend attending with her husband. She paused for a second and watched Fred put on his tie. "What? Haven't you ever seen someone put on a tie before?" he asked, keeping his chin on this chest, watching himself put it on.

Angelina giggled. "I'm watching you because you're putting it on wrong!"

"Am I? Hmmm…didn't notice."

"Of course you wouldn't, in fact, I'd say you _wanted _to put it on wrong _just _to annoy me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you _always _do!" said Angelina, moving around in back of her husband. She started tying the tie.

"Ouch! _Too tight!"_ he squeaked. Angelina giggled.

"I just love hearing you squeak like that!"

"Oh, _God! _Angel!" said Fred, loosening the tie. "You know, I've noticed that every time that I do it wrong, you do it for me, and then I squeak. I think I have a feeling that _you_ tie my tie to tight just to hear _me _squeak!"

"Oh, rats…you've figured it out," she said sarcastically, snapping her fingers.

"I knew I _could _figure you out, it was just a feeling of _when."_

"Hold up a second…I never said you've figured _me _out, just my little tie tying part."

"You certainly are an odd person angel of mine."

"I would say the same about you, but you and I both know that you are much odder than Alicia and I _combined._ There…are you happy, it's done."

"You're not thanked."

"You'll come around to your senses one of these days, and when you do, I'll be there. It certainly should make the _Daily Prophet_."

"I know…I can see it now…" he held his hands up over his head and spread them out. "Weasley Twin, Fred Weasley…Came to his Senses, and Regrets Marrying Angelina Johnson."

Angelina slapped him. "Hmph! I would've been the one to regret it, the way you proposed made it sound as though I _couldn't _say no! What…you got me soooo drunk on butterbeer, and got me the biggest ring, what an idiot you are!"

"You might have a point, Angel. I _am _an idiot…and I _did_ get you drunk on butterbeer…but you love me anyways," said Fred, rubbing the spot that Angelina slapped him.

"I do."

"I've heard you say those two words only once before."

"I know, silly! Now come on, we'd better apparate before it's too late!"

"But you know that apparating will only get your hair all messy!"

"I don't really care, Freddy! Now come _on_!" she said, pulling his tie.

"All right. 1…2…3…" they apparated from their bathroom with a loud crack.

_**CRACK!**_

The Weasleys entered inside a small conventional center. They were surrounded by many other jokesters; Angelina recognized only Alicia and George who were waving to them from one side of the table.

"Angelina! Over here Angelina!" shouted Alicia.

"Hey Fred!" said George. George took his carnation off his suit, and squeezed it…it exploded fireworks in Alicia's face. Alicia, who seemed to be in a very good mood before he exploded it, was covered in soot and burning embers. She was crying very hard.

"I HATE YOU!" she sobbed, with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, Alicia, I'm sorry…there are still a few technical difficulties…" his face and clothes were also covered in soot.

"A FEW TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES? A FEW TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES? YOU'VE BEEN EXPERIMENTING ON ME ALL…WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"I'm really sorry Alicia…"

"WELL SO AM I! YOU JUST LOST YOU'RE WIFE GEORGE WEASLEY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" **_CRACK!_** She apparated out of thin air.

"Oh my firecrackers George! What in the bloody hell did you do that for? We had a special thing planned for our wives! And now those products are going down the drain! All because you had to try out that piece of junk! You knew they wouldn't work! My own brother!"

"Well, I've been trying to get rid of her for ages!"

"WHAT?" screeched Angelina.

"You heard me Angelina! I never loved her!" Angelina stared at him, and gave him an evil look. There was a long pause as she stared at him. "Ok, maybe I loved her a little bit…" Angelina stared at him harder. "Ok…maybe I loved her a lot…" Angelina put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" There was another long pause. "Ok, fine…I loved her with all my heart and soul, are you happy now?" George was now on his knees in the middle of the convention center.

"Pull yourself together, man! You've got a wife to find!"

"But I've _got to _stay here…I've just _got to_!" he sobbed, now standing upright. Angelina noticed that all of the jokesters present had stopped what they were doing to stare at Fred and George.

"We're twins you git! They won't notice one of us is gone, besides, when they call role, I'll just say 'here' twice, our voices sound the same!"

"Ok, fine…Angelina, where do you suggest I look?" asked George, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Well…Alicia is very soft and girly, so I'd suggest looking in your bedroom."

"Is she really that thick?"

"You'd be surprised."

"All right, if I'm not back in two hours…I've found her, and well…" He grinned at Fred, who gave him the thumbs up sign. A second later, he had exited with a loud **_CRACK!_**

"Poor Alicia," said Angelina, shaking her head. "I'm just glad I married the smart Weasley twin."

"You think I'm smart? How?"

"I can't say. You're smart in that adorable, clueless, disgusting way...you're a Weasley." Angelina giggled and squeezed his nose.

"And you are, too."

"Silence please," said a voice at the front of the room. "Silence. Will everybody take their seats please?" said the voice again. It sounded very bored, considering this was a joke convention. "We will start with a roll call. Is Lucas Amber here? Lucas Amber? Has anyone seen Lucas Amber?"

"I'm right here for the fifth time!" A shot of gold sparks erupted in the room.

"Please keep your temper down Mr. Amber…" On and on the man's voice trailed through the room, Angelina didn't know how long it had taken, she suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. She heard the bored voice call off the name she married. "Weasleys…Fred and George…"

"Here!" said Fred immediately.

"And your brother, Mr. Weasley?"

"Here!" said Fred again.

"That concludes our roll call. Is everyone ready to eat? Too bad if your not…here it comes!" with the wave of the wizard's wand, plates appeared at everyone's place. Angelina and Fred were unusually silent the entire time, they were content eating their baked chicken, rice, salad, and drinking butterbeer. By the time everyone had finished, the room had diminished its noise as the wizard with the low, bored voice stepped up to the podium again. "Silence please. Silence. I would like to call up the most successful joke shops in each country. We will start off with England's most successful. This joke shop started off when its owners were not even out of Hogwarts, actually, they did not graduate." There was series of chuckles and laughs around the room. "As I was saying…they did not graduate, for as we all know those were the days that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named roamed the earth…and all of this lead to the downfall of the Ministry of Magic.

"Without further ado, I would like to introduce…the Weasley Twins." Angelina watched Fred walk up single. She saw the astonished looks of Fred's fellow jokesters.

"Erm…hi…" there was silence except for soft whispering. "My twin…er…George, can't be here right now because of family issues." There were some chuckles around. "In any event…" Fred pulled out some crumpled papers from his suit pocket. "I will be here to report our success in the recent year. At our place, ninety-three Diagon Alley…" Angelina decided not to listen to him, after all…she _had_ written most of the speech herself. Although, she couldn't help but staring at her husband. She was so proud of him, more than he could ever imagine. Even if they weren't the richest people in the world, he made people laugh, and that was one of the only things she could think and love of…for a Weasley that is.

"So now…I'd like to introduce the brains of it all, my wife." Fred held his hands out to where she was sitting. Angelina had no recollection of writing this part of the speech. Angelina walked slowly up to the podium. She put her hands over her mouth and laughed.

"Oh my God!" she said as her husband kissed her on the cheek. It took a while for the applause to die down. "Well, I don't know if I'd be the brains of _it all, _but, I certainly did write that speech, except for the last sentence." There were laughs all over the conventional center. "I…I do love him, and I'm _very _proud of this joke shop." She grinned at Fred who just grinned back. "I also want to thank all of you for the support, and I know that in the future, we plan to expand Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to an entire continent, and that continent is Europe!" There was a series of applause, and a few whistle blows, all of which Angelina noticed were made by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she recognized…only because she thought of this idea.

"As my beautiful wife was saying…" said Fred, kissing her, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes hopes to have a bright and beautiful future of going national. Thanks for letting me speak, and now, if you'll excuse me…my wife and I are going to have to leave now. Thanks again!" **_CRACK!_** Angelina and Fred apparated.

"That was beautiful Freddy," said Angelina, kissing him.  
"Why thank you Angel, and might I say that you _are_ the brains of it all." He kissed her for a while. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, you adorable, clueless, disgusting little Weasley." She pinched his nose again.

"How would you like it if _your _husband was pinching_ your_ nose all the time?" asked Fred through another kiss.

Angelina giggled. "I don't know," she replied, "but I do know that it's the only way I can repay you for it."

"Repay me for what?" he said, finally stopping the kiss, but his hands still remained on her waist.

Angelina just smirked at him. "That's the interesting part. But, that's what makes you an adorable, clueless, disgusting Weasley."

"Anyways, Angel…what was all that about…you know, the Weasley's go international?"

"Well, you are aren't you?"

"Er…no…"

"What?" she asked, as she let her hands release off his neck.

"Well, maybe in a year…or two…or three…"

"But you said last night you wanted to go international…and so I added to your speech!" she exclaimed.

"I do…just not right now!"

"Why not?" she asked crossly.

"Because…because…er…because…" he stuttered.

"Because why?"

"Er…"

"You won't regret telling me…"

"Yes I will, it's for um…"

"Please?" she said. She ran her hand on his neck. "Don't you want me to know?" she asked sweetly.

"Not right now…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, Angel…you've once again defeated me." Angelina's face brightened, and she had a triumphant look on her face.

"What is it then?" she asked even more sweetly.

"Well, George and I made this stuff for you…and for Alicia, but now there isn't an Alicia…or so I thought…"

"And?"

"I don't think I should tell you until your birthday."

"I _hate_ surprises!" she exclaimed softly.

"It's this piece of…well…it's er…it's a piece of jewelry…and er…it has your name on it…actually…it's a locket, and whenever you open it up, you'll see a picture of me…and a picture of you…"

"Were the pictures separate?"

"No…it's just one big picture…sort of like those muggle pop-up books…"

"Ah…and what were we doing in this picture?"

"It's er…it's the first time we kissed..."

"Oh Freddy!"

"That's not all though…see…whenever you touch me…my part of the picture explodes with these mini hearts, and they fly out of the locket and attach themselves to your shirt…"

"That's so sweet…"

"Yep, and when I touch the picture of you…yours explodes with little hearts and attaches to my shirt…and when we stand next to each other, the hearts attach themselves to each other and make us kiss…"

"You're so romantic Freddy."

"Thanks."

Much Later

"So…do you think the hearts worked?" asked Angelina as she touched the locket on her chest.

"I think it worked out exactly how I planned it," he paused. "Am I still an adorable, clueless, disgusting Weasley?"

"Even more so…" said Angelina, and this time, she _kissed_ his nose.


End file.
